


Turn Up the Heat

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Heat Sex, M/M, Multi, Top John, Top Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Prompt:I want Negan and John fighting over Dean which resulted in two-teaming him, one in Dean's ass and one in Dean's pussy which Dean loved. A lot.This is the ABO response.  Non-ABO posted yesterday.  Same prompt, different title and story.





	1. Chapter 1

His grip on the lapels of the omega's coat tightened as he raised his pistol towards the trees on their right.  His senses were dulled by the stench of heat, putting them at a serious disadvantage.  He stumbled, jerking the younger man off balance.  The only thing that kept him on his feet was his iron grip on the older man's wrist.

 

“C’mon, Dean.  Just a little farther.”  The omega was panting with exertion and his Alpha was chomping at the bit to take care of him.  On a good day they could hide his omega scent, but when in heat the boy was a fucking beacon.  He needed to knot him, fast, to get the pheromones to settle.

 

There was a small building up ahead.  It looked to be in fairly good condition, which may mean it was locked up tight enough that no one bothered with it.  But the Alpha was in a bad way and was pretty tactical when he needed to be.

 

The road ahead seemed to stretch on forever.  It felt like it took hours to get there.  John practically dragging his stumbling omega behind him while keeping a vigilant eye for danger.  All while ignoring the  _ need _ to claim.

 

Dean was sweating through his clothes, eyes half lidded and legs like jello.  Long ago he had stopped paying attention, just concentrating on following his Alpha’s scent.  He knew if he was good he would be rewarded.  Suddenly he was pushed to the ground.

 

His Alpha wasn't touching him anymore.  The omega's eyes shot open as he keened in distress.  He reached out and tried to sit up until he was shoved, hard, back into the dirt.

 

“Stay down, omega.”  John's voice was low and laced with Alpha command.  Dean went limp against the dirt, then curled into a protective ball.  John looked around once more while rubbing his fingertips into his son's scalp.  “Good boy, I'll be right back.”

 

Dean whimpered slightly when his Alpha pulled away, he just wanted his Daddy; but he was a good omega and he'd be still and quiet.  He concentrated on his breathing, trying to ignore the instinct to stay close to his Alpha.

 

His body went from completely rigid to pliant and relaxed in a second once a hand was clamped over the back of his neck.  He sighed and arched his back, shoving his ass out for his Alpha’s knot.  A gentle chuckle had goosebumps crawling over his sweat damp skin.

 

“Not yet, baby.  Soon.  I pried a door open, let's get you inside and comfortable.”  The Alpha wrapped his arms around his boy to pull him up, smiling when Dean nuzzled into his chest and purred softly.

 

Again, the Alpha dragged his stumbling mate around the side of the building and into the darkened interior.  He was aware enough, through the fog of heat scent, to notice the windows were boarded from the inside.  Someone had been in here since the fall.  They couldn't stay long.

 

John closed the door behind them and barricaded the door.  He growled low and playful as he shoved Dean down the short hall toward a room on the right.  It was on the inside and had no windows.  The omega whined as he tore as his jacket, ending to be rid of his clothes fast.

 

As soon as John was through the door the omega was on him, already topless with his jeans and boot laces undone.  John couldn't help but chuckle, and preen as how eager his mate was.  Lost in the fog of pheromones he totally missed the strangers.

 

“Getch’r boots off, boy.”  The omega was usually one to protest being called ‘boy’ but in this state every command would be obeyed.  He dropped to his ass, hard enough to hurt, and tore his shoes off his feet, stuffing his socks into them.  He laid back and lifted his hips, ripping his jeans and briefs down at the same time.

 

With his bare ass exposed the heat scent grew stronger and John's mouth fucking watered.  He removed his own shirts and got his jeans undone before crawling on top of the omega, needing skin on skin contact.  He leaned down and ran his nose up Dean's neck, who arched back and purred at the contact.

 

The Alpha pressed Dean's hips into the ground to hold him still as he scented and tongued over the omega's chest, nipping and teasing his pebbled nipples.

 

“Daddy,” he whined, “ _ please _ .”  John chuckled, warm breath wafting over the damp, dusky flesh.  It wasn't until his Alpha bit particularly hard and his eyes flew open that he even realized he'd closed them.  Then he was up on his elbows and shuffling backward, eyes wide, scent souring with fear.

 

“Dean?”  John had no time to process his omega's reaction before someone else spoke.

 

“ _ Daddy _ , I like that.  Don't stop on my account.  We were enjoying the show.”  John was on his feet and braced in front of Dean he almost got dizzy.  There in the doorway stood an Alpha in a black leather jacket with another Alpha and two betas behind him.  The second Alpha was rubbing at the bulge in his pants, all of them leering at his omega.

 

John narrowed his eyes in a bit of confusion.  It was almost like looking into a wonky mirror, the way the other Alpha could be his brother.  He bared his teeth and growled in warning.  The Alpha in front pulled the corners of his mouth down in an exaggerated frown and held up his hands, waving them slightly.

 

“Now, don't be like that, friend.  I was gonna wait my turn.”  The alpha grinned then, it was a familiar smirk and as much as Dean was afraid there was something intriguing about this new Alpha.

 

“Not a fucking chance.”  John stood to his full height and puffed his chest, trying to look bigger.  He didn't miss the fact the other Alpha was pretty equal to his size.  His eyes darted around for a weapon without moving his head.  He wasn't sure he could win against two other Alphas and two betas.

 

“Aw,” the stranger drawled, leaning back a bit, “come on, now.   _ Dean  _ looks more than interested.  And smells more than ready.”  With the last sentence growled out the Alpha’s eyes darkened and he took a step forward.  The betas smirked and each leaned against an opposite door frame.

 

John scented a spike in Dean's heat scent, but didn't want to take his eyes off the threat.

 

“This can go one of two ways,” the new Alpha raised his eyebrows and spread his hands in question.  John narrowed his eyes and debated on the best way to get out of this situation.  He heard the omega squirm restlessly behind him and knew it was only a matter of time before he would be bordering on pain.

 

The Alpha rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh and then closed them, inhaling deep and slow.  John had a feeling it was all theatrics.  A tactic of intimidation.  Even knowing that he hated to admit it was working.

 

He opened his eyes and plastered a wide, mischievous grin on his face.  “I'm Negan.  This is one of my storage buildings.  Imagine my surprise when we showed up to find a door busted and a dashing Alpha with a rare omega just waiting for me.”  He ran a hand back through his hair and grinned then clasped his hands in front of him.

 

“So, here’s what’s going to happen.  You’re boy down there looks pretty intrigued by the offer I’m making.  I’m willing to let you let me join in on your little party.  I do love me an omega in heat!”  On the last word and leaned back and bit his bottom lip.  “Or my boys here will get you out of the way, and I’ll show you just how much Dean wants this knot.”  He gripped his own crotch and licked his lips.

 

John twitched when Dean whined behind him.  He took a couple cautious steps to the side, not wanting to move from between these men and his mate, but not willing to turn his back on them either.  He was able to look at Dean sideways, and keep them in his peripheral vision.  He nearly groaned at the sight.

 

His omega was on his back, arching up and gyrating his hip.  He already had two fingers stuffed in his hole and slick running down to his wrist.  His mouth watered and he heard an aroused rumble from the group at the door.

 

John tore his gaze away and looked back to Negan, who wiggled his eyebrows and offered a confident grin.

 

“I don’t share.”  The words were ground out between clenched teeth as John sized up his competition.  Negan had made it perfectly clear they weren’t taking no for an answer.  “We don’t do gang-bangs.”  The bark of laughter Negan howled at the ceiling caught John off guard.

 

“Gang-bang?  Buddy, I don’t share either.  I’m willing to let you stay.  You did have him first after all.”  Negan shook his head and began looking a little agitated.  “Listen, I’m getting a little impatient here.  And I don’t need a ruler to tell me my knots bigger than yours.  I’m offering you a courtesy!”  The last sentence seemed like a completely different person.  Spittle flung as Negan yelled at John.

 

Dean whimpered again.  “Alphas!”  He arched his back and clenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes closed against a cramp in his abdomen.

 

“Time’s up, John.  This is just cruel.”  Negan was clearly done with the talking if his tone and expression was any indication.  He looked ready to murder anyone in the way of the omega on the floor.

 

“Fine!  But just you.”  Negan’s grin was anything but friendly, a clear threat of impatience.

 

“I’ll give you that one.  Cause I already  _ fuckin’ _ said it!  But don’t forget,  _ Alpha _ , you came to  _ my  _ storehouse.  Basically delivered this omega to me.  You’re both mine now.”  John scowled but saw no real way out of this at the moment.  Negan quirked one side of his mouth up and nodded toward Dean.

 

“You get to bottom from the top.  Cause I don’t trust you.”  Reluctantly John stepped back next to Dean and kneeled, the omega immediately turned toward him and rubbed his face on the Alpha’s thigh, whimpering for the touch.

 

“Shh, baby.  You’re okay.  No one’s gonna hurt you.”  He rubbed his nails into Dean’s scalp and glanced up at Negan for confirmation.  The other Alpha moved forward and went to his knees between Dean’s legs.

 

“Naw, course not.  Rare creature like this should be protected.  I’m gonna rock your world, sweetheart.”  The growl died in John’s throat as Negan glared at him and tipped his head toward Dean.  John leaned back against the wall and slouched a bit.  Negan grinned as he ran his fingertip’s up the insides for the omega’s legs, a happy rumble in his chest as the skin broke out in goosebumps.

 

“See, John.  He’s aching for it.  Bet he could take us both, huh?”  John was a bit shocked, himself, when that image made his cock throb instead of his Alpha growl.  Negan just winked at him knowingly and grabbed Dean by the hips to help lift him onto John’s lap.

 

With the omega settled over his chest Negan leaned forward and pulled John’s jeans down a bit, freeing his straining dick and making the other Alpha gasp at the contact.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not after your knot.”  He shoved a couple fingers into Dean’s sopping hole and chuckled at the way Dean pushed down against him.  “He’s so eager, John.  Negan licked his lips again and pointed the tip of the other Alpha’s cock at the entrance, his eyes dilating as he watched the flesh sink into his pucker.

 

“Fuck me,” he gasped out as he watched Dean’s ass clench and quiver.  John and Dean worked together to start a slow pace, the muscles in Dean’s thighs moving under the skin as his hips gyrated and worked over his mate.

 

Negan leaned down and licked the flat of his tongue up the underside of Dean’s little omega cock.  Dean arched up and cried out as he clenched around John.

 

“Fuck!” John cursed gripping Dean’s hips and slamming up into the tight heat.

 

“Easy there, Alpha.  Don’t get too excited on me.”  Negan slid a couple fingers into the omega alongside the other Alpha, watching as a gush of slick ran out and down his wrist.  He matched John’s pace for a while, adding one more finger before he was sure they’d both fit.

 

He lifted his hand and made eye contact with John before collecting the slick on his tongue, his eyes nearly rolling back at the sweet taste.  “God  _ damn _ !  That is a sweet omega pussy.”

 

Negan shuffled forward on his knees, his cock bobbing in front of him as he moved.  He straddled John’s legs and wasted no time in pressing his cockhead against Dean’s hole, right against the other Alpha.

 

“Take a deep breath, sweetheart.  You might feel this.”  He pushed in swiftly, the head popping in on the first try.  Dean’s knees came up and his mouth opened in a silent scream.  His eyes went wide and his head snapped up to look at the other Alpha, who just grinned back at him.

 

“You look so fucking good, Dean.”  The omega’s brows furrowed together as Negan slowly pushed into his tight channel, moving his legs so they rested over the Alpha’s thighs.  They could hear John’s breathing pick up as the pressure increased and Dean started panting, ‘ _ Alpha, Daddy, Alpha’ _ .

 

Once both Alpha’s were fully inside they all stopped moving for a moment, trying to catch their breaths and will their knots down to make it last just a little longer.  Negan grinned and ground his hips against Dean’s pelvis as he bit his bottom lip.  Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and his head fell forward to rest on Negan’s shoulder.

 

“Please, Alpha.   _ Please _ .  I… Need....”  Every word was panted out and the Alpha decided to take pity and pulled back to slam back into the warm willing body.  John and Dean groaned together and the two Alphas lifted the omega up to start a rhythm for all of them.  Dean was bounced between them like a ragdoll, moaning and clawing at any skin he could reach.

 

“You can come whenever you’re ready, sweetheart.  But after this you’ll beg before you’re allowed.”  A couple more hard thrusts and Dean was doing just that.  His toes curled first and his stomach tightened.  His eyes shot open to stare at his new Alpha, and his jaw went slack as he tilted his head; offering his neck in invitation.

 

Never one to look a gift omega in the neck he licked his hips and leaned forward, locking gazes with John as he bit down until he tasted blood.  Marking the boy as his own.  There was nothing but heat in John’s eyes and Negan contemplated whether he’d claim the other Alpha as well.

 

As soon as the skin broke Dean screamed and his whole body went tense.  Hot omega come splashed in spurts all over Negan’s black leather jacket.  John cursed and sagged against the wall as his orgams was ripped from him when Dean’s muscles clamped down.

 

“Fuck yes!” Negan nearly roared as he added his seed to the come slippery omega, rocking his hips through his orgams.  When he finished he sat back on his heels, all three of them panting.  He admired the small trail of blood flowing down Dean’s chest from his claim and huffed his own approval.

 

He shuffled back on his knees, his half hard cock slipping from the omega making both other men gasp and looked down at his front.

 

“Damn, omega.  For someone who’s shootin’ blanks you sure do pack a punch.  Clean that up for me, baby.”  Dean cracked an eye open and grinned dopely at his second Alpha.  He could totally get used to this.  Dean hummed as John shoved him, helping him to sit up.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” he replied looking up at Negan through half lidded eyes.  The Alpha threw his head back and laughed, gripping Dean’s face in his hands then leaned down to kiss his forehead.  The omega leaned forward and alternated between lapping up his own juices from the jacket, and his Alpha’s mixed come and his slick from his cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes to Negan and The Saviors like a fish to water. John isn't as convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been halfway done for a while. Then I got an awesome comment on the sister piece and it motivated me a bit. *hint, hint* Big thank you to Useless_Fanfictions for beta'ing for me!
> 
> Also, if you're a subscriber and waiting on some things it may be a while. I lost a bunch of stuff in my Google Drive and was really upset for a while and haven't started to put them back together again. I am sorry.

Living with The Saviors was like nothing John could have imagined. They had electricity, food, a secure shelter. The room he was given was almost normal.

 

Except nothing about this place or situation was normal.

 

He was given a room with a king bed, hardwood floors, bedside tables and a dresser. Better accommodations than most hotels he'd been in. Except he was missing his omega.

 

Dean had quickly taken a shine to Negan. John couldn't figure out why, but that boy followed him around like a lost fucking puppy sometimes, and there were only two reasons he allowed it; one, Negan treated Dean well; far as he could tell. The man was damn manipulative, but he wasn't abusive. At least not to their omega. John shuddered at the thought. Two, it had a lot to do with reason one; John wasn't so sure Dean would pick him anymore. As far as Dean was concerned Negan saved them both.

 

A knock on John's door interrupted his stewing. He debated not answering, Dean wouldn't knock; it was his room too. Negan wouldn't knock, he never missed an opportunity to rub his status in John's face.

 

Another three slow, hard knocks sounded and the Alpha sighed as he rolled off the bed to see who it was. Simon, of course. The only man he hated more than Negan.

 

“What do you want?” John asked, a note of impatience in his voice and a look of utter boredom on his face. Simon just grinned and winked.

 

“Negan says to join him for the fight tonight. You'll sit in his box seats and share some from his personal reserve.” John rolled his eyes. He'd been around long enough to know the words were chosen on purpose, Negan wasn't asking. John just wanted to punch that smug look off the other Alpha’s face.

 

“What time?” Simon’s grin widened impossibly and he rocked back on his heels.

 

“I'll come get you in about a hour. Wouldn't want you to get lost.” John narrowed his eyes and closed the door without another word. He pretended not to hear the laughter fading down the hallway.

 

~*~

 

“What do you want, baby?” The omega under him arched his back and whined deep in his throat.

 

“You, Daddy,  _ please _ !” Negan hummed happily, dragging his lips down Dean's throat. He poked his tongue out to caress the claiming mark, then bit right on top of the puffy, pink scar.

 

“C’mon, omega. I know you can do better than that,” the Alpha cajoled. Dean pressed his head back into the mattress and pulled on the ropes securing his wrists to the posts.

 

“Please, Daddy, I  _ need _ you. Want your knot so bad!”

 

“Yeah, you do. Don't worry, omega, my knot wants you just as bad.” The Alpha had already shoved a pillow under Dean's hips and just had to push the omega's legs apart with his knees and thrust.

 

Dean’s howl made him shudder and he ground his hips into the boy’s ass. Dean pulled on his wrists and ankles, but was stuck tight, squirming under his Daddy.

 

“Jesus, kid. I'm never going to get sick of this. You love it, don't you, baby.” Dean panted as he swiveled his hips, trying to work his Alpha's cock inside him.

 

“God,  _ yes, _ Daddy. Fuck!” Negan grinned and started pumping his hips harshly, like he was trying to climb inside the omega. His knot started to catch and he shoved it in and ripped it out a couple times. Dean's gasps and jerks just exciting him more.

 

“C’mon, bitch. Take it. Open up for me. Grip my cock tight.” Dean's ‘ _ ah, ah, ah’s’  _ were punched out by Negan's thrusts. His knot popped in one last time, wringing a yelp out of Dean and tying them together.

 

~*~

 

Negan was perched on his ‘throne’ when John was shown to the roped off section of seating. Simon pointed to the chair next to his leader and sat behind them, pretending to ignore the conversation.

 

“Welcome to your first fight night, John. We've got some great volunteers tonight, should be exciting,” Negan grinned and bobbed his eyebrows. John resisted the urge to growl at him. This other man smelled of his omega.

 

“Dean didn't want to join you?” John knew he missed his nonchalant tone by a mile, but he couldn't not ask about his son. Negan finally turned his head to look at the other Alpha fully, his eyes squinted as he chewed on his bottom lip.

 

Finally he spoke, “Dean's a bit tied up right now.” He didn't even try to hide his suggestive grin. “He'll be joining us later.” John wanted to throw up. He turned back to the padded arena in front of them. He felt Negan's gaze linger, but ignored it until he looked away.

 

The bleachers that had been dragged into the warehouse were filling up. The floor in the middle of the ill-built shape, were covered in mats that are designed to offer some protection from the concrete floor. Negan sat silently, waving every now and then to someone who caught his eye.

 

After about twenty minutes of awkward silence,the Alpha made a hand gesture and Simon stood and jumped to the floor in front of them. People stood, cheering, as he walked to the center of the mat. He had his arms raised, encouraging the mayhem. He put his palms down and gestured for the crowd to quiet down.

 

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, Alphas and betas, to our fight night!” The crowd made an ungodly amount of noise. Simon waved and turned working the crown. Negan slammed the head of his bat on the floor, silencing the room and never losing his grin.

 

“We have some remarkable contenders tonight, who are fighting for a night with the lovely beta, Enid!” The crowd cheered again as a girl with long brown hair walked out to stand with Simon.  She looked nervous as she waved at a few people, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and biting her lip nervously.

 

John looked at her in shock for a moment, then to Negan.

 

“How old is she? She looks like a child!” He swept an arm out toward the pair on the mats.  Negan slowly turned his head to look at his guest and cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Enid is eighteen, John. An adult. Able to make her own choices. Now, please, you're ruining the experience.” He turned back to the spectacle without worrying about a response. John rubbed his mouth and shook his head. Negan just grinned wider.

 

There were six Alphas who volunteered for the main event this evening. Negan only held fight nights once a month, he didn't want the novelty to wear off. Most of the fighters were in The Savior's army and had trained and worked together. There was one man from the factory.

 

Simon introduced them and the bracket system of the fight before he lead Enid to the box Negan, and company, occupied. The girl sat behind them, next to Simon, and stared at her hands in her lap. John kept turning his head to catch glances at her.

 

“You know, John. You're allowed to have company when Dean's not around. He wouldn't mind. Enid is busy tonight, but I'm sure we could find you someone.” John didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling.

 

“Shut up,” the Alpha said under his breath as he settled in his seat to watch the first round of Alphas go at it. Negan chuckled and crossed a leg over his knee, placing his chin in his hand and leveling John with a bored look.

 

“See now, John, your problem is your refusal to see the truth of the matter. The world is working with a different set of rules now. In fact, I'll tell you a secret.” Negan paused dramatically and looked around as if worried about eavesdroppers, he then leaned forward like it was just between them. “I am making up said rules as I go.” His voice was a mock whisper.

 

When John turned to look at him Negan's eyebrows shot up and he actually looked excited.

 

“ _ We _ make the rules now, John.  _ You  _ could be part of this  _ ‘we’ _ . You just have to be Negan.” No more words were shared between them. Every now and then the Alpha would cheer for someone on the mat.

 

The winner turned out to be built like a brick shit house. Negan stood as Simon lead Enid to be presented to the winner. The man took her hand and waved to the crowd once more before scooping her over his shoulder and turning to leave. The crowd stilled at Negan’s signal.

 

“Now, you hurt her I'll take your title and your equipment.” His eyebrows raised as he gestured to the Alphas knot. The crowd howled with laughter.

 

“How noble of you,” John muttered under his breath. He saw a slight stiffening of Negan’s shoulders and he jerked his neck to the side as if to crack it.

 

“Now, everyone get the fuck out.” The Alpha took his seat next to John as the crowd filled out.  He could feel Negan's eyes on him, but refused to look. John was totally disgusted with the man at this point.

 

“Jo-hn,” the other man singsonged. John heaved an exasperated breath and turned to look at Negan, who just offered an overly cheese smile. When John didn't react the smile fell and Negan rolled his eyes before squinting them as if thinking.

 

“You know, John, I only hurt people who need to be hurt. That young lady. She  _ volunteered _ to be here. Agreed to it not knowing the outcome. She was willing to fuck anyone who won for…” Negan paused, tilted his head and held out his hands, wiggling his fingers. “Morale. No one here is forced to do anything. It's all by choice,  _ John.” _

 

Sometimes the way that man said his name made his skin crawl. Like he knew something no one else did.

 

~*~

 

“Why is he even still here? Do you really like toying with him so much?” Simon was in his usual chair at the right of the head of the table. His feet were propped on the table as he ran a knife tip under his fingernails.

 

“John is useful. John is skilled. If  _ John  _ ever decides to cooperate,  _ John  _ might take your job. That man is resourceful and loyal to a fault.” Negan leveled his second with a look that Simon was all to familiar with. The man hadn’t had it directed at him, ever, but everyone was expendable. Especially if a better option came around.

 

Simon tried to look the part of confident and capable.  _ “ _ You think he's loyal to you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to look complacent. Negan ticked one side of his mouth up and gave a half grin.

 

“Nope.” He popped his  _ ‘p’ _ and hitched a hip up on the side of the table right in front of the other man. The grin spread to Negan’s whole mouth and Simon felt his skin crawl a bit. The Alpha in front of him always seemed to have something up his sleeve. “But he's loyal to that omega. And Dean, sweet delicious Dean, is loyal to me.”

 

~*~

 

John went straight to his room after the fight to try and find his omega, and of course, Dean wasn’t there. He could probably find Negan’s room, his son would no doubt be there. He looked around and decided to wait, maybe pick up the place a bit. Gather his thoughts for a second. He took a deep breath and dragged his hands down his face then grabbed a duffle from under the bed.

 

Dean was feeling lazy and sated. He’d taken a nap after his other Daddy left for the fight. The omega had no interest in watching the Alpha’s beat each other bloody, so he’d skipped it. When he’d woken from his nap he was alone and the room was dark. He’d gotten dressed and made his way back to the room he shared with his father. It’d been a while since he’d seen his Alpha, at least since breakfast and he missed him.

 

When the omega entered his own room he stopped in his tracks and surveyed the mess while slowly closing the door. “Uh, Dad,” he called out. He went to the bed and moved the flaps of the duffle open to see a mix of his and his Alpha’s clothing. His eyebrows furrowed together as he looked up toward the walk in closet.

 

“John!” At the second calling out his Alpha appeared in the door with more clothes slung over an arm. His father smiled warmly and stepped out. He placed the stack on the bed and approached Dean, wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders.

 

“What’s going on, Dad? What’s with the clothes?” he asked hugging back lightly. John pulled back to arm’s length and smiled at his son, kissing his cheek.

 

“We’ve been here for a while, huh? Thought we’d get some fresh air.” Dean stepped out of John’s grasp, looking from the bags to his father.

 

“You don’t need to pack to take a walk, Alpha. What’s going on? Did Negan kick us out?” For a split second John debated on lying. Dean would no doubt storm around to find the other Alpha and demand an explanation, he wouldn’t get away with it. The Alpha deflated slightly, looking tired all of a sudden.

 

“I just thought we’d get out for a while. We’ve never sat in one place for so long. Got cabin fever I guess,” John said lightly, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. He wasn’t expecting the reaction he got. Dean looked angry as he stepped back out of his Alpha’s reach.

 

“You can’t just tell me we’re leaving and expect to follow. Negan’s my Alpha, too. He gave us a home, food, protection. He’s done everything for us, even defended us being here from some of his own people.” John just nodded his head and put his hands on his hips, not quite meeting his omega’s eyes.

 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t grateful, son. I am. He kept you safe when I wasn’t doin’ such a good job. But we’re better now. I think it’s time we moved on.” Dean shifted again so he was between his father and the door.

 

“Move on? No! No way! What don’t you understand? Negan is my Alpha, my other Alpha. As in I have two now. You don’t have to sit in here all the time, Daddy. You can be a part of things, too. Why can’t you just be happy for us?” With that Dean turned and left, didn’t even slam the door behind him. Boy, was this shit out of control.

 

~*~

 

“I just don’t understand, Alpha. We could all be so happy here. I feel like he doesn’t want me anymore,” Dean whispered roughly against the warm chest under his cheek. Fingers carded gently through the hair on the back of his head and his eyelids fluttered closed as his hips circled, grinding down on the cock trapped in his channel.

 

“I know, baby. But trust me, he does. Sometimes Alpha’s get lost in their heads. It’s a crazy thing, at the time they don’t even know about it. He needs you now more than ever. And I’m just glad you’re not alone in this. I’ll help both of you the best I can,” Negan rasped against the top of Dean’s head, ticking his own nose with the fine hairs.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I had an omega once. Before. She was a lot like you, Dean. She was sweet and feisty and so damned loyal. I didn’t know what I was doing then, but I know better now. I can be the Alpha you both need.” Negan’s arms wrapped tighter around Dean’s slightly smaller form and rolled them over so he was draped over the omega.

 

Dean arched his back and pressed his head into the pillow under him, showing off the long column of his throat. Negan leaned forward on a groan and gripped the omega’s throat between his teeth, biting down enough to leave marks but not cut off airflow. He felt the vibrations of Dean’s whine in his mouth, and it watered slightly.

 

There was banging on the door in the same moment his knot slipped free from Dean’s ass, slick and come following it out in a rush. Negan grinned and licked over the small indents he’d left on Dean’s skin before pushing up to hover over the boys sweat slicked body.

 

“Stay, omega. You let your Daddy’s talk.” Dean only nodded, watching as Negan stood and went to the door, still naked, to open it wide. If he were mistaken about who was there someone else would have gotten an eyeful of sated omega, but Negan was rarely wrong. John stood on the other side, not even looking past the older Alpha at Dean.

 

“I think we need to talk, Negan,” John said tipping his chin up so he was slightly looking down his nose at him. Negan bit his bottom lip and grinned amusedly before taking a step back and inviting the other Alpha in with a gesture. John glanced at Dean but for a second before sauntering in, never turning his back to Negan.

 

“You look like you got something on your mind, John. Care to share with the class?” Negan asked walking over to a small sitting area designated by a couch and a couple of chairs. He pulled three tumblers out of a drawer and poured a couple fingers in one and a smaller amount in the last.

 

While John didn’t want to let Negan out of his sight the other seemed to have no such reservations. He took the three glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other, turned to sit on the couch and placed them all on the table. Again, with a hand gesture, he invited John to sit in the chair across the table from him.

 

John took one more look at Dean, who was eyeing the both of them with a bit of trepidation. He narrowed his eyes and nodded his head down slightly before looking back to the other Alpha and sitting in the chair he pointed to. John figured Negan’s nudity should bother him more than it was, but then he was the only one in the room with clothing. Somehow making himself feel out of place.

 

“You’ve got two choices here, John. And I’m not sure how that noggin of yours works but I know the choice I’d be making,” Negan said reaching forward and grabbing one of the fuller tumblers. He sat back and took a sip as he crossed an ankle over a knee. John stared at him for a moment, eyed the booze and didn’t grab one.

  
“I don’t know about you, Negan, but I don’t like to limit my options. I’m willing to be if I use my noggin I’ve got far more than two choices.” Negan grinned wide and rested an arm across the back of the couch. He took another sip of his drink and rested his wrist on his knee.

 

“Hey, Dean. Come on over here, baby. Sit at Daddy’s feet.” He never looked away from Johns eyes while he spoke, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip when he was finished. Dean didn’t hesitate to move, but he did stretch himself good when he rolled over, then lazily crawled from the bed and settled on his knees on the soft carpet, right between the two Alphas. Negan sipped his drink again, looking downright smug.

 

“You see, John? He wants the both of us. Your choices are simple. Either, you choose Dean, or you choose the road. I reiterate, I know what I would choose.” Negan put his foot back down and leaned forward, resting both elbows on his knees, drink shared in both hands. Dean looked up at John with his patented puppy dog eyes.

 

John’s gaze was narrowed on Negan, knowing exactly what the other man was playing at. Likewise, Negan knew the moment John gave in. The second that choice was made. Because Negan knew he was right, and now John did too. He only ever had two choices, and sooner or later he would have to choose one of them.

 

“Dean, why don’t you give your Daddy one of those tumblers and take the last for yourself. We’ve got some celebrating to do.” Dean grinned up at him and took the other glass with two fingers and held it up for John, who hesitated but took it. This was the only way of keeping Dean. And if he was going to have to share him he may as well work on keeping Negan in line. As well as anyone could, anyway.

 

The three of them held up their glasses as Negan grinned. “To a brand new start. I think this is going to be a very lucrative partnership, boys.” They toasted and downed their drinks, the Alpha’s sighing out at the burn and Dean shaking his head and hissing in a breath.

 

“Now, why don’t you show me how grateful you are to have this little omega in your life. There ain’t much he wouldn’t do for you, John. Show him how you feel the same way.” Dean whined from his spot on the floor, trying to gain John’s attention from Negan across the table. He shook his head with a smirk as Negan grinned wide and knowingly again.

 

“C’mon, baby. Crawl to that bed for Daddy. Let’s show your other Alpha how it’s done.” Dean was off his haunches before John got the whole sentence out. He crawled eagerly, making sure not to rush and sway his hips a bit. The omega grinned to himself when he heard two groans behind him as he climbed up and rested on his elbows on the comforter.

 

Dean kept his head down, staring at his forearms and shifting his knees a bit wider. He was a good omega, he would show his Daddy how good they could have it here. All three of them. He heard the rustling of fabric as John slowly undressed on his way to the bed. His toes curled in anticipation and he rested his forehead between his hands.

 

John stared at his omega’s gaping hole, sticky white seeping from inside. Somehow the thought that Negan had had him so recently didn’t even bother the Alpha. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as difficult as he originally thought.

 

Dean whined as John slid a hand from the curve of his ass over the small of his back, climbing up on the bed behind him.

 

“Look so good like this, pup. Ready and willing for either of us to take you,” John spoke against the skin next to his hand, his stubble scratching the soft flesh slightly. Dean could only nod, slight trembles wracking his body as he tried to wait patiently. He had been worried for a while his Daddy wasn’t going to make it, that his pack would be split. If his Alpha’s could work together his pack would only grow.

 

John leaned down between Dean’s legs and flicked his tongue out to catch the drop of omega come seeping from his slit. He keened then, arching his back and panting into the bed.

 

“Please, Alpha!” Dean’s voice was muffled by the sheet but they both heard him clearly.

 

“You gonna make him wait all night, John? He’s been waiting for you to come to your senses for a while now,” Negan sassed from his spot on the couch. John looked over his shoulder as he shuffled up behind his boy, glaring at the other man. Negan just smirked and raised an eyebrow as he held up his tumbler, one foot up on the table, one hand on his cock.

 

“Shut the fuck up, old man, and get your ass over here,” John snapped back, then turned to Dean not waiting to see if Negan would. He heard the other man chuckle and a thunk as the glass hit the table. Then Negan was next to the bed, looking over the both of them as John rubbed his swollen cock through the slick on Dean’s cheeks.

 

Negan hummed in the back of his throat as he gripped Dean’s hair, pulling his head up. “I feel like this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship, boys.” He bit his bottom lip and pulled it out from between his teeth before guiding the omega’s face to his crotch. Dean shifted willingly, moving to wrap his lips around the half hard dick in his face.

 

John, not one to be outdone, gripped the base of his own prick and shoved into his omega in one thrust, groaning at the still tight grip. Dean’s gasp was cut off when Negan thrust into his mouth as far as he would go, continuing to swell and harden. John started off strong, gripping Dean’s hips and pistoning into his ass. Little grunts and muffled groans were music to the Alpha’s ears.

 

“That’s it, ‘mega. Take them both. So fucking good for us,” Negan praised as he ran fingers through Dean’s soft hair. There was a bit of pressure in John’s chest watching this other Alpha touch his pup, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He supposed with time he could get used to seeing someone else touch Dean. And with the way his pup was moving and the noises that were coming from him he wasn’t going to last long.

 

John felt his knot starting to swell, the bulge stretching his omega’s rim a bit more on each in and out. He started grinding his hips on every thrust, watching as Dean’s fingers tightened in the sheets and he arched his back to get it deeper.

 

“C’mon, Negan. You gonna knot his mouth or is that thing just for show,” he asked cockily, his voice slightly out of breath from the exertion.

 

Negan just laughed, head thrown back and hand gripped on the back of Dean’s head. “You’re a son of a bitch, John, you know that? This is round two for me, you’ve got some catching up to do.” Then he looked down at Dean. “Breath through your nose, pup, and don’t you dare bite me.”

 

The Alpha’s managed to catch at the same time. Both groaning as their knots swelled to seal them in. Dean relaxed his throat and tried to stay calm as he looked up at the Alpha above him. Negan had a hand in his hair and one on his cheek, so the hand on this throat must have been Johns. Dean closed his eyes and moaned as his Daddy draped himself over the omega’s back.

 

Negan hissed in a breath at the sensation and John cursed softly when he felt Dean swallow another spurt of come.

 

So maybe this could work. Maybe sharing wouldn’t be too bad. Negan still seemed a bit rough around the edges but if he was truly wanting John to be in on his little council maybe he could wear them down a bit. Besides, losing Dean was the last thing he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yesterday I filled a prompt and left out an important detail. People liked it enough I left it up, but refilled it today with that detail added and maybe a couple more kinks explored. I am a sucker for my readers!


End file.
